


something personal ;)

by quinn_rossi



Category: kinky stuff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: just posting for my love to read dw
Kudos: 4





	something personal ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+husband).



> its tru, i wrote somethin naughty. also im gonna take a look at that scene we did from yesterday again bc holy shit- hehe

You grab my hand and take me into the motel room, telling me to strip. I’m confused why you’d taken us here when we have a perfectly lovely bed at home, but I strip anyway. I’m pulling off my last sock when there’s a satisfied hum from behind. I turn back to see this man towering over me, rough facial hair, large hands, tattoos and scars, very scary. I quickly grab my shirt to try to cover up but you’re quicker than me, grabbing both my wrists and pulling me against you, growling in my ear.

“Now, now, whore, this gentleman has paid good money for you, behave.”

I whimper. “What-“

*smack* “You’ll be a good boy and pretend I’m not even here.” You push me in the man’s direction and I trip down onto my knees, much to his amusement.

“In your place, I see?” His voice is low and growly and he doesn’t even look at you as he grabs my hair and smacks me lightly. “Get that mouth open.”

I try to look back at you but I’m smacked again by him. I open my mouth slowly, tears stinging my eyes as I watch him start to unzip his pants.

You move slowly and silently, leaning casually against the wall with your arms folded, sometimes in the corner of my vision, sometimes not, just anywhere you’re pleased with the view. You’ve even set some cameras up, very openly and obviously and I whimper as I spot the blaring red recording light.

The guy shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees and my eyes go wide. Holy shit. That’s one big fucking cock. I shake my head and start shuffling back, turning to you and whimpering.

“N-no- It’s so big-“ I whine at you.

You stride over to me, a very very displeased look on your face as you grab my chin and smack me hard, punctuating each word of your sentence. “You’ll take what you’re given, whore, and you’ll fucking like it.”

I cry and nod, watching you walk away as you give me a death stare, daring me to try to acknowledge or talk to you again.

“I know it’s big,” the guy says smugly. “And it’s soft, so get to work.” He smacks me too.

I have my mouth wide around his thick cock, sucking on what few inches fit my poor little mouth, my hand stroking the rest. His fingers grip my hair, constantly pushing me to take more, ignoring my pleas and my gags.

When he shoves me back, his cock is bigger and harder and sticks up, but is clearly very weighted. I stare at it with my big glassy doe eyes and he chuckles, wiping drool from my chin with his thumb.

“I know you want it.”

I shake my head, and it pisses him off.

He grabs me by the neck easily, his large hand clasps around it. He throws me onto the bed and I scramble back. He sits down, grabbing me by the leg and dragging me across his lap where he begins to smack my poor ass over and over.

He spanks hard and unforgiving. His hand is heavy and large and calloused. My ass turns red in seconds but he keeps going, growling and occasionally groping the thick flesh.

I whimper and writhe underneath him, catching you in the corner of my eye before you walk around to get a view of my behind.

“I know you fucking want it. You’re a whore. It’s all your good for.” He stops smacking me and I relax for a second.

Then he’s pressing two thick fingers into my dripping hot pussy, fucking me roughly with them, making me gasp and moan, unable to fight back.

Despite all my noise, I hear a satisfied hum from you. I know you’re enjoying watching from that angle.

His fingers leave my pussy and I whine. He slides them up my taint, leaving a wet trail, then he forces them into my asshole and I cry out.

I sob a little for a moment but then I’m moaning in pleasure, humiliation and pain washing over me in the most delicious way.

Your arms are no longer folded as you walk back into my view. You lean against the wall, hand slipping down into your pants to relieve that bulge I’m drooling for.

I can feel the guy’s hard cock under me. It’s so hot with blood, pressing and pulsing against my tummy. It’s so fucking thick and big fuck...

The guy shoves me away and spits onto my hole, smacking my very sore ass one last time. He growls as he spots me trying to cover up with the sheets. He grabs me by the thighs, pinning me down on my back. His hands grope me roughly all over and I cry for you but oh fuck- it’s so good, I’m so wet, my legs are opening for him.

He drags his blunt yet scratchy nails across my body, his thick fingers causing thick red and white lines in their wake. His hands grope my hips for a moment as he looks down at me like prey, like a real fucktoy, like trash.

I cry out again as he grabs my thighs and spreads my legs as much as he can. My holes are exposed and needy and dripping and practically screaming ‘rape me! use me! breed me!’, and the guy listens to the invitation, pushing his thick heavy cock into my pussy, stretching me out, pressing as deep as he can go, making me writhe and sob and moan.

I turn to you and I see this dark look in your eye, your hand speeding up on your own cock as the man fucks me hard and unforgiving. It makes me want to put on a show for you, and I do.

I arch my back, I tilt my head back, and I moan loudly as I beg, “Nonono- Please it hurts- Don’t rape my poor little holes-“

The guy licks his lips, and dives his face down into my neck, kissing and sucking roughly. His beard scratches at me. He keeps thrusting hard and fast I can hardly see anymore I’m so overcome with pleasure and pain.

The guy growls and groans and grunts. “That’s it, bitch, take it, whore, if you didn’t want it you wouldn’t be so wet and easy now, would you?” he mocks me before putting a hand down and using his thumb to rub my dick.

“Ah- ah- ah- N-no- S-stop- Don’t stop-“ I moan and start playing with my nipples too, shaking and moaning.

“Gonna breed your tight little fuckhole, whore.”

I gasp and whine, shaking my head and begging “Nonono don’t- Please don’t come in me, sir-“

He doesn’t give a fuck. He growls and groans lowly as his hips stutter and I’m filled with hot cum, so much that it starts leaking out of my fucked hole straight away.

The guy keeps rocking his hips, fucking it into me and growling, his thumb still working my little dick. “That’s it, you little breeding bitch.”

I’m close to coming. I’m crying and shaking but I’m in oh so much blissful pleasure.

There’s a hand in my hair that’s not his, and I look up to see you.

“Be a good boy and come, show the man how grateful you are,” you tell me, and I come straight away.

**Author's Note:**

> i think about this a lot heh... i hope you liked it and thought it was as hot as i did... I love you!!


End file.
